Transformers Animated Spongebob Style
by TF crossover fan
Summary: The cast of TFA reenacts episodes of Spongebob. Admit it, all of you, we ALL made the connections between these two shows.


"Okay Bulkhead, this is our first stop! Our first step to becoming entrepreneurs," Bumblebee said.

"Ready as ever," Bulkhead replied.

The two young Autobots were conversing about their latest money- making idea. Earlier that day on Cybertron, they had accidently picked up some of Sentinel's mail. When they saw the contents of Sentinel's "Entrepreneur Monthly", they decided they wanted to make it big like the rich bots shown in the pages. They had to escape the scene fast when Sentinel spotted them reading his mail.

They had decided to go into the chocolate energon selling business, and both had an armful of the stuff. They approached their first house. Bumblebee knocked on the door. When the door opened, it was none other than Megatron himself who was standing before them.

"What do you want?" Megatron asked.

"Good afternoon sir," Bumblebee said with a sly smile while holding up a chocolate energon bar, "Could we interest you in some chocolate?"

Megatron's optics dilated and twitched. "Chocolate? Did you just say… _chocolate_?"

"Yes sir!" Bulkhead said, "With or without energon nuts?"

"Chocolate? CHOCOLAAAAAATE! CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATE!"

At this point Bumblebee and Bulkhead had already taken several nervous steps away from the now rabid Megatron, and were hightailing their afts down the road. Megatron ran after them.

"CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAATE! !"

**Later…**

After finally losing Megatron, Bumblebee and Bulkhead tried another house.

"Okay, this is our _real_ first stop," Bumblebee said.

Bee knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Swindle as the house's occupant.

"Why hello sir, would you like to buy some chocolate?"

Swindle smiled. "Chocolate, eh? Are you two planning on becoming entrepreneurs?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well you're not gonna get any sales with THAT," Swindle pointed to Bulkhead, whose aft was so stuffed with energon chocolate that a pile had formed, "No, no, no, WRONG. If you two are gonna make any sales, you're gonna need _this_." Swindle held up a zipper- bag.

Bumblebee stared in awe at it. "WOW- what is it?"

"It's a candy bar bag ya knuckle head. It's specially designed to carefully hold candy bars with tender care… but, I've already taken up enough of your time, so…"

"We need 'em! We need 'em!"

Swindle smiled.

**One minute later…**

Swindle was counting the dozens of energon chits he had made off of Bumblebee and Bulkhead. As they walked off carrying several candy bar bags, Swindle called out to them.

"So long boys, happy hunting! Heh, _suckers_…"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead made their way for the house next door. After knocking, Swindle appeared from behind the door.

"Yes?" Swindle asked.

"Hey, weren't you the guy who just sold us these bags?" asked Bumblebee with suspicion.

"I don't recall," lied the Combaticon, "But, you two look like you got your hands full. Maybe you should buy a couple of my candy bar bag- carrying bags?"

"We'll take twenty," Bulkhead said.

**Two hours later…**

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were sitting in a diner booth in Iacon, contemplating the sales they had made. Problem was, they hadn't made any sales.

Bumblebee hit his fists onto the table. "I don't get it! How is it that we haven't made a single sale today? We need a new advertising strategy."

Bulkhead stroked his chin. "Hmm… aha! I got it! Let's get naked!"

"We already _are_ naked Bulkhead."

"Oh right, sorry."

"How is it that those mega bucks corporations become so successful?"

"Well, they seem to lie a lot."

"That's it Bulk! All we have to do is lie to increase our sales! C'mon, let's go!"

For the next couple of hours Bumblebee and Bulkhead went on a selling/ lying spree across the city, gaining hundreds of energon chits in the process. Their lies went from the meek to the outlandish, and Cybertron's citizens believed every word they said. For their final sale of the day, Bumblebee and Bulkhead dressed themselves in Cybertronian body casts. The two held back their laughs.

"Pft, this is gonna be our best lie yet…" Bulkhead said as the two approached the door.

"Yeah, he'll feel so sorry for us, he'll HAVE to buy all of our chocolate!"

Bumblebee knocked on the door with his crutch. The door opened only a little bit, revealing only the nervous looking eyes of their next victim.

"H-hello?" The bot anxiously asked.

"Hello sir. Would you like to buy a chocolate bar? We need an operation."

The bot opened the door and stepped out, who to Bumblebee and Bulkhead's horror and guilt, was also in a medical body cast. Actually, the bot's condition was worse. He was in a full body cast, strung up to several medical wires, and was hopping on one leg.

"Oh really? What's wrong with you guys?" The bot asked.

Bumblebee tried to come up with something to say. "We… have some cranium trauma and internal energon bleeding."

"Ah, some bots get all the luck. My protoform was exceptionally fragile when it was created. The first thing I can still remember in my life was the pain of my snapped leg when I took my first step. Every day for hundreds of years I ended up breaking some part of my body. Some days I break my arm, or shatter my leg, or- oh slag!"

The bot lost his balance and fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he did so. Bumblebee and Bulkhead took off their costumes.

"Quick Bulk, we gotta get him inside!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead picked the bot up by his feet and shoulders, then carried him back inside his house. They gently set him on the ground.

Bumblebee took pity on the bot. "Oh you poor miserable spark, whatever can we do for you?"

The bot gave a harsh cough. "Well, as you can imagine, my medical bills are very expensive, but I keep myself alive… by selling… _energon chocolate bars_."

The bot slightly shifted his head and eyesight to one of the corners in his house. Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked to the corner to see a huge pile of hundreds of chocolate bars.

**Five minutes later… **

The bot watched Bumblebee and Bulkhead from his window as they carried off all of the chocolate he had sold off to them.

"Such nice kids," the bot said, "Oh how it does my spark good to _con a couple of suckeroonies like those two_!"

The bot them tore off his medical garb, and revealed himself to be Swindle. Swindle picked up his newly acquired box of hundreds of energon chits.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Far down the street…**

Bumblebee and Bulkhead had stopped in their tracks with their boxes of chocolate.

"Oh what's the point Bulk? We'll never manage to sell off all of this chocolate. We're just failures."

"Yeah, we'll never become entrepreneurs."

As the two sat in their depressed states, a large dark figure emerged from behind the boxes of chocolate. It was Megatron.

"CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATE!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead held onto each other, quivering in fear at Megatron's feet. Megatron in question had a very deranged, almost comical look to him.

"Finally! I've spent all day hunting you two down! And now that I have you right where I want you, I... would like to buy all of your chocolate." Megatron presented Bumblebee and Bulkhead with a ludicrous amount of energon chits.

All of the chocolate stored in Bulkhead's aft avalanched its way out, including an energon kiss.

"Thank you for your kind donation sir."

Later that evening, Bumblebee and Bulkhead used the money Megatron gave them to take two femmes they liked out on a double date by renting out a whole restaurant. As it so happened, Sentinel was planning on taking his own date to the restaurant, but when they got there, Sentinel's date promptly dumped him and left him to wallow in his misery.


End file.
